Bản mẫu:DidYouKnow
...loạt game Final Fantasy là loạt game có số lượng bán ra cao thứ 6 trừ trước đến nay trong lịch sử? ...game Final Fantasy là game phát hành rộng rãi nhất trong series, và có thể chơi trên tám hệ máy khác nhau ? ...Final Fantasy II là game đầu tiên có khái niệm "thành viên tạm thời trong nhóm"? ...Final Fantasy II là game đầu tiên ra mắt hệ thống lối đi ẩn ? ...Final Fantasy II là game duy nhất trong series Final Fantasy mà các nhân vật không phải nâng chỉ số bằng level và điểm kinh nghiệm ? ...Final Fantasy II trên hệ máy NES có số lương đồ vật mà nhân vật sở hữu ít nhất, game chỉ cho phép lưu trữ 32 item. Ngoài ra cũng chỉ có thể giữ được tối đa 18 Key Item. ...Final Fantasy III là game đầu tiên có hệ thống Summon Magic? ...Final Fantasy III là game đầu tiên trong series có chức năng chọn mục tiêu tự động? ...Final Fantasy IV là game đầu tiên trong loạt đưa tình cảm nam nữ vào cốt truyện? ...Final Fantasy V là game đầu tiên xuất hiện job Mime? ...Final Fantasy V là game đầu tiên trong series có thể cho phép người chơi giữ item vô hạn? ...Final Fantasy V là game duy nhất trong series Final Fantasy có số lượng nữ nhân vật điều khiển được nhiều hơn nam? ...Final Fantasy VI là game đầu tiên có khái niệm thành viên ẩn trong nhóm? ...Final Fantasy VI là game có đoạn kết (ending) dài nhất trong các game trong loại trên hệ SNES, nó khiến người chơi ngồi hết nửa tiếng trên màn hình để xem hết đoạn kết? ...Final Fantasy VI là game đầu tiên tro series mà bạn có thể chọn thành viên trong nhóm? ...Final Fantasy VII có số lượng bán ra là chín triệu bản, đây là game có doanh số bán ra nhiều thứ hai trên hệ PlayStation ở mọi thời đại? ...Final Fantasy VII là game có số lượng bán ra lớn nhất trong series? ...Final Fantasy VII bản đầu được dự tính là phát hành cho hệ SNES và có bối cảnh là thành phố hiện đại New York? ...cả ba bản trò chơi Final Fantasy trên hệ máy PlayStation là game có lời bài hát đầu tiên trong series, nhưng phải đến Final Fantasy X mới các nhân vật mới được lồng tiếng? ...game đầu tiên trong loạt game Final Fantasy được phát hành tại châu Âu là Final Fantasy Mystic Quest? ...Final Fantasy XIII là game có tốc độ bán ra nhanh nhất trong series? ...Final Fantasy VIII là game đầu tiên có cốt truyện mang tính chất du hành vượt thời gian? ...Final Fantasy IX là game duy nhất trong series chính sử dụng hệ thống Active Time Battle ? ...Final Fantasy IX ban đầu được dự định là game ăn theo và không thuộc dòng game chính? ...Final Fantasy IX contains allusions and references to all previous main series Final Fantasy games that came before it, numerous spin-off games, other Square games, and even Yoda from Star Wars? ...Final Fantasy X là game đầu tiên trong series giới thiệu công nghệ lồng tiếng cho nhân vật? ...Final Fantasy X là game đầu tiên có game nối tiếp cốt truyện trong series? ...Final Fantasy X là game thứ hai trong series mà người chơi nâng cấp chỉ số cho nhân vật không phải bằng level? ...Final Fantasy X là game cuối cùng mà người chơi có quyền đặt tên cho nhân vật chính? ...Final Fantasy XI ban đầu được lập kế hoạch phát hành trên hệ máy PlayStation? ...Absolute Virtue trong Final Fantasy XI giữ kỷ lục là kẻ địch khó hạ gọc nhất trong series game Final Fantasy? ...Final Fantasy XI là game RPG đầu tiên làm thay đổi quan điểm về pháp luật của một chính quyền tiểu bang? ...có tổng cộng ít nhất là 3,500 (và hơn thế nữa) các quái vật và kẻ thù khác nhau trong Final Fantasy XI, nhiều hơn so với bất kì game nào khác trong series? ...Bản PAL của Final Fantasy X-2 được phát hành một ngày trước bản International? ...Final Fantasy XII lấy ý tưởng từ thế giới Ivalice của Final Fantasy XI? ...Final Fantasy XII đã phá kỉ lục thế giới về game có thời gian phát triển lâu nhất trong lịch sử, phải mất bốn năm từ 2001 đến 2005? ...Final Fantasy XIII là game Final Fantasy đầu tiên và duy nhất hồi máu cho các nhân vật sau trận đấu? ...Final Fantasy XIII là game duy nhất trong các game chính thức mà Nobuo Uematsu không để lại dấu ấn nào trong các bản nhạc? ...Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings là game có nhiều Summon nhất trong series, có tổng cộng là 51 Esper? ...Final Fantasy Mystic Quest là game đầu tiên trong series được phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ trước khi có mặt tại Nhật Bản? ...Dissidia Final Fantasy có ngày phát hành tại Nhật Bản là ngày 18 tháng 12 trùng với ngày phát hành bản gốc của Final Fantasy? * ...con trùm Chaos là con trùm có lượng HP thấp nhất trong tất cả các con trùm cuối, chỉ khoảng 2,000HP trong bản gốc trên hệ NES? ...Cid of the Lufaine không xuất hiện trong bản gốc của Final Fantasy I vì thế đây là game đầu tiên trong series Final Fantasy không có nhân vật "Cid" ? ...Cid Pollendina là nhân vật "Cid" đầu tiên mà người chơi có thể điều khiển được? ...[[Chaos (Final Fantasy)|'Chaos']] là con trùm cuối đầu tiên trong series? ...Aerith Gainsborough là nhân vật có diễn viên lồng tiếng đã tham gia lồng tiếng cho nhiều game trong series nhất? ...tên ban đầu của Aeris trong Final Fantasy VII là Aerith, đây là do lỗi dịch thuật trong quá trình chuyển ngữ sang tiếng Anh? ...Terra Branford là nữ nhân vật chính đầu tiên trong series? ...Zidane Tribal là nhân vật chính đầu tiên là một Thief (tên trộm)? ...Kefka Palazzo là nhân vật phải diện đầu tiên tìm kiếm Godhood? ...Sephiroth xuất hiện trong hàng tá game khác nhau ngoài Final Fantasy VII? ...Squall Leonhart là nhân vật đầu tiên sử dụng Gunblade? ...Rosa Farrell là White Mage duy nhất mà có job khác là Archer? ...Rydia là nhân vật đầu tiên mà khiến cho người khác hiểu lầm về tuổi tác của cô trong thời gian diễn ra sự kiện trong game? ...Fusoya là nhân vật đầu tiên hoàn toàn không phải là người mà người chơi có thể điều khiển được, ông ta thuộc tộc Lunarian? ...Ricard Highwind là nhân vật có Job Dragoon đầu tiên? ...Mog là con Moogle đầu tiên trong series mà người chơi có thể điều khiển được? ...Job Magic Knight trong Final Fantasy III bản gốc trên hệ NES có thuộc tính hệt như Job Paladin? ...Golbez là nhân vật phản diện đầu tiên có bản nhạc chủ đề? ...Kain Highwind là nhân vật đầu tiên bị điều khiển mất lý trí? ...Quina Quen là nhân vật không thể nào xác định giới tính? ...hành động vô nhân đạo của Kefka là bỏ thuốc đầu vào nguồn nước của cả lâu đài trước đó đã được thực hiện bởi Emperor? ...Guy can talk to beavers? ...Leon là Dark Knight đầu tiên trong series? ...Josef là nhân vật chính đầu tiên phải chết trong series? ...Gilgamesh là nhân vật xuất hiện nhiều nhất ở các game trong series? ...Edea Kramer ban đầu được thiết kế và dự tính sẽ là nhân vật trong Final Fantasy VII? ...Ormi là con trùm đang giữ kỉ lục mà người chơi phải chạm trán nhiều lần nhất trong một game, có tổng cộng bảy lần chạm trán hắn ta trong Final Fantasy X-2? ...trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Vincent Valentine đã được 58 tuổi? ...hình tượng nhân vật Sazh Katzroy' được thiết kế dựa trên ca sĩ Lionel Richie? ...Cosmos là nhân vật duy nhất được thiết kế với mục đích bạn đầu là dành cho Dissidia Final Fantasy? ...Garland là con trùm đầu tiên trong series? ...Yiazmat đang giữ kỉ lục về con trùm có nhiều HP trong tất cả các con trùm và quái vật trong series? ...Mái tóc của Aki Ross' được tạo bởi khoảng 60,000 khối đồ họa riêng lẻ được render đồng thời? ...Aki Ross was named #87 on Maxim Magazine's "Hot 100" list for 2001, and is the only fictional character to ever make the list? ...Umaro là nhân vật chơi được duy nhất không thể điều khiển được hành động? * ...Poison là trạng thái bất lợi xuất hiện nhiều lần nhất trong series, hầu như là tất cả các game trong series? ...Holy ban đầu có tên gọi là "Fade" vì vấp phải sử kiểm tra khắc khe nên phép này trong Final Fantasy được đổi lại thành tên gọi Holy như hiện nay? ...các Esper trong Final Fantasy XII được đặt theo tên của các thành phần phản diện hoặc các summon trong các game trước của series, ngoài trừ Shemhazai? ..."Esper" là tên gọi thay thế đầu tiên để nói về các thần thú triệu hồi (Summon)? ...Crusader được gọi là "Jihad" trong bản tiếng Nhất của Final Fantasy VI và nó bị đổi tên như thế là do gặp phải rắc rối trong kiểm duyệt? ...thank kiếm của Odin tên là Zantetsuken? ...Wyvern có thể triệu hồi trong trận đánh ở Final Fantasy II, vì thế nó là thần thú đầu tiên có thể triệu hồi series? ...Meteor là một tình tiết quan trọng trong Final Fantasy IV và Final Fantasy VII? ...[[Phoenix (Summon)|'Phoenix']] được đặt tên theo vị thần tái sinh của Ai Cập, Phoenicia và Hy Lạp? ...that in both Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI, [[Phoenix (Summon)|'Phoenix']] is a plot device and is obtained through quests involving characters who are close to one of the main characters? ...Bahamut xuất hiện trong tất cả các game chính Final Fantasy trong nhiều dạng ngoại trừ Final Fantasy II, và cũng xuất hiện trong một số phụ bản? ...Leviathan xuất hiện lần đầu trong Final Fantasy II? ...Ultima thường là phép thuật mạnh nhất trong những game mà nó góp mặt? ...trong Final Fantasy XII, Gilgamesh dùng các thanh kiếm của các nhân vật chính trước đây, bao gồm Buster Sword và Brotherhood? ...Ifrit được gọi là Jinn (thần đèn) trong bản Bắc Mỹ của Final Fantasy IV gọi là Final Fantasy II? ...Ramuh được đặt tên là Indra trong phiên bản Bắc Mỹ của Final Fantasy IV, tại đây game có tên là Final Fantasy II? ...Dissidia là game PSP duy nhất trong cả series sử dụng chức năng Quicksave? ...Ifrit, Shiva và Bahamut là thần thú Summon góp mặt trong nhiều game của series nhất? ...Potion ban đầu được dịch là "Cure" trong bản SNES của Final Fantasy IV? * ...Excalibur là vũ khí mạnh thứ nhì trong bản Final Fantasy nguyên thủy? ...Excalibur xuất hiện trong tất cả các game chính Final Fantasy và một vài phụ bản? ...Masamune xuất hiện trong tất cả các game chính Final Fantasy ngoại trừ Final Fantasy XI? ...Ultima Weapon thường là vũ khí mạnh nhất trong những game mà nó góp mặt? ...Mythril Equipment là bộ trang bị xuất hiện trong nhiều game nhất và cũng có nhiều loại trang bị nhất ...bộ trang bị Onion Equipment xuất hiện như là bộ trang bị mạnh nhất hoặc có thể là yếu nhất game? ...Red Mage có thể niệm phép hai lần trong một số game? ...thanh Ragnarok được đặt tên từ một trận chiến trong thần thoại Bắc Âu đẫn đến việc kết thúc thế giới? ...Ranger có cùng lúc tấn công nhiều kẻ địch? ...thanh Blood Sword sẽ hồi phục HP cho nhân vật được trang bị nó mỗi khi nó được sử dụng? ...ban đầu chỉ có sáu Job classes và hiện này có tổng cộng là 100? ...Enterprise, Falcon và Invincible là những chiếc Airship duy nhất xuất hiện lại nhiều lần trong các game khác nhau? ...Onion Knight có thể là job class yếu nhất hoặc cũng có thể là mạnh nhất trong nhưng trò chơi mà nó xuất hiện? ...Khái niệm về Limit Breaks được giới thiệu lần đầu tiên trong Final Fantasy VI? ...Final Fantasy VIII đã gọi khái niệm về Inn là Hotel so với các phiên bản trước đây? ...the Dreadnought là địa danh không thể quay lại đầu tiên trong series game ? ...Final Fantasy VIII là game duy nhất trong series chính không có hệ thống trang bị áo giáp? ...kẻ địch có tên là Burakioreidosu' được ra bốn cái tên khác nhau trong các phiên bản, bao gồm: Brachioraidos, Brachiosaur, Vlakorados và Th'uban? ...The Final Fantasy Legend là hai phiên bản nối tiếp, thực chất không phải là game Final Fantasy nhưng thay vào đó nó thuộc về seires game SaGa ? ...Cait Sith đã xuất hiện từ Final Fantasy IV? ...Dancing Mad là bản soundtrack dài nhất trong các bản boss theme? ...bộ soundtrack của Final Fantasy IX là bộ soundtrack mà ngài Nobuo Uematsu thích nhất? ...Final Fantasy XII is the first main series game where KO'd characters disappear as opposed to falling over and passing out? ...thanh Gunblade của Seifer Almasy có tên là Hyperion được đặt theo tên của một trong mười hai Titan của thần thoại Hy Lạp? ...Chaos Shrine là tên của cả hai dungeon đầu tiên và cuối cùng của Final Fantasy nguyên bản? ...Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within đã phá kỉ lục khi nó được phát hành 14 năm sau khi phiên bản Final Fantasy đầu tiên được ra mắt vì phải chờ đợi rất lâu để có được giấy phép kinh doanh cho thể loại phim dành cho game? ...Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within đã phá kỷ lục là bộ phim dành cho game có mức kinh phí khổng lồ nhất với con số kinh phí lên đế 137 triệu dollar? ...that in the original releases of the first six Final Fantasy games, each game had the same number of battle themes as its chronological number? ...ông Nobuo Uematsu đã sáng tác bản Prelude vào những giờ phut cuối trước khi ra mắt Final Fantasy, và bản gốc này có thời lượng là 10 phút? ...Bản thu có thời lượng lớn nhất trong series là bản Ending Theme của''Final Fantasy VI'' với thời lượng là 20 phút ? ...Mỗi hệ máy của các game chính trong series Final Fantasy trên NES, SNES, PlayStation, and PlayStation 2 để có 3 game trong series chính? đó là điểm đáng chú ý, tuy nhiên, có rất nhiều game trong series chính được remake hoặc port lên hệ máy khác sau khi phát hành phiên bản gốc. ...Không thể xác định được vị trí chính xác của Flying Fortress và Tower of Zot ở đâu cả? Random fact